Advent Battle
Advent Battle (アドベントバトル Adobento Batoru)'' is a game mode in which players can battle the Chaos Beasts with a party of five. These battles are only open from around noon to midnight every day (Japanese time), and can only be fought twice a day. There are four Chaos Beasts that can be fought on different days, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. The Chaos Beasts have infinite health, and are impossible to kill. These battles are also on a psuedo-time limit, as after 25 turns, the boss will use their devastating special moves to quickly wipe the party. However the player will receive varying rewards based on how much damage they were able to inflict on the Chaos Beast before they were defeated. The most common rewards are Limit Break Auxiliary Tool and Medals that can be exchanged for various Items and Materials, but there is also a Ranking against other players, where the players who get the highest score of the day will get more Medals as well as Awakening Items. Players can also obtain Titles based on their score. Chaos Beast Protos '''Chaos Beast Protos' (カオスビースト・プロトス Kaosu Bīsuto Purotosu) ''is a Dexterity-type Relic.'' Protos reduces special damage of Dexterity-types by 80%, and reduces damage from Spirit, Technique, Physical, and Extreme-types by 50%. As a result it is highly recommended to take advantage of its weakness as a Dexterity-type and bring a party of Strength-types. During the first wave, Protos has about 55,000 HP, and has a basic buff and debuff, but isn't too difficult. In the second wave, Protos gains the ability to inflict Poison, as well as several buffs and debuffs, including a deadly ability to reduce HP recovery. Chaost Beast Tetartos Chaos Beast Tetartos (カオスビースト・テタルトス Kaosu Bīsuto Tetarutosu) is a Spirit-type Relic. Tetartos reduces physical damage by 80%, and HP recovery by 70% of Spirit-types, as well as reducing damage from all other attributes except for Dexterity by 50%. It is thus recommended to use a party of Dexterity-types. In its first phase, Tetartos has about 80,000 HP and carries many moves that deal special damage, moves to debuff ATK, buff its own special ATK and special DEF, as well as being able to inflict Poison and Darkness on the party. The latter can be particularly troublesome, as Tetartos can deal higher damage to targets with the Darkness state. Its second phase keeps most of the same moves, but gains an additional debuff to reduce physical ATK and DEF, a buff that allows it to deal even greater damage to non-Dexterity-types, and special attacks that ignore DEF. Chaos Beast Turritos Chaos Beast Turritos (カオスビースト・トゥリトス Kaosu Bīsuto Turitosu) is a Physical-type Relic. Turritos reduces the physical damage and HP recovery of Physical-types by 80% and 70% respectively. On top of this, Turritos is able to inflict Burn on Physical-types with every attack. All other attributes, except for Technique, additionally receive a 50% damage reduction against it. It is highly recommended to bring a party of Technique-types against it. For the first 5 turns of the battle, Turritos will have a passive protection ability that will reduce the damage of some attacks to 0. Physical-types however, will have all of their damage reduces to 0 during these turns. In its first phase, Turritos has 40,000 HP. It primarily has attacks that deal special damage, inflict Burn and Poison, as well as debuff DEF, but Technique-types are immune to this debuff. Additionally, it gains the ability to inflict Paralysis on any target that has Burn. In its second phase, most of Turritos moveset remains the mostly the same, but it loses its ability to inflict Paralysis, gains an ATK and special DEF buff, as well as a special DEF debuff that Technique-types are no longer immune to. Chaos Beast Zefteros Chaos Beast Zefteros (カオスビースト・ゼフテロス Kaosu Bīsuto Zefuterosu) is a Technique-type Relic. Zefteros reduces the physical damage by 50% and the normal attack power by 30% of Technique-types. As well as reducing damage up to 50% from Intelligence, Extreme, Strength, and Dexterity-types. It is recommended you use a party of Spirit-types. The first phase of Zefteros has only about 29,000 HP, but can attack the whole party, inflict Paralysis, and debuff physical ATK and special DEF while also buffing its CTD. In its second phase, Paralysis becomes a bigger threat, and it gains the ability to buff its ATK, special ATK, and physical DEF. Category:Game Mode